Computing systems, such as laptops, computers, tablets, and smart phones have become popular and important to daily activities of many users. Nowadays, users are increasingly relying upon the computing systems for performance of a wide-range of personal and work-related tasks. In order to meet the user's requirements, the computing systems have been developed to provide various functionalities, including accessing and displaying websites, sending and receiving e-mails, taking and displaying photographs and videos, playing music and other forms of audio, and etc. These and numerous other functionalities are generally performed by applications provided on the computing systems. Such applications, also referred to as apps, are either pre-installed by a manufacturer of the computing system during its manufacture or downloaded afterwards by the user onto the computing system through various online application stores.